Sunsets and Cherry Blossoms
by FionaH93
Summary: One-shot about how this isn't the end for Rukia and Ichigo! Can be seen in either a couply way or a friendship way. **WARNING: Includes spoilers up to chapter 423, kind of a what-happens-next to entertain you all in the 2-week Hiatus : **


**So this thought came to me after reading the latest Bleach Chapter. It's my first one-shot, so it may not seem very neat, but I spend a good few hours working on it.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! Drop me a review with any kind words, or constructive criticism! **

**

* * *

**Ichigo watched as Rukia started to slowly disappear. He could see that she knew she was starting to fade in his eyes. Her head was bowed, as if she didn't want to see his expression. He could understand that, he probably looked pathetic, but he couldn't take his eyes off the girl disappearing right in front of his eyes.

"Tell everyone I give them my best."

"Okay."

After he spoke, Rukia looked up into his eyes. Ichigo could see her mournful expression, which he returned with sad eyes.

"Bye, Rukia."

They continued to look into each other's eyes until Ichigo could no longer see her. After she had disappeared, he closed his eyes. He felt a single tear escape down his cheek, which he would have wiped away if he wasn't standing with his back to Orihime and the others. Although he couldn't see Rukia anymore, he felt a cool touch wipe away the stray tear and, so lightly that he couldn't tell if it had really happened, he felt her lips touch his cheek.

"Thank you."

* * *

Rukia's tears were flowing freely now. She knew he couldn't hear or see her, but she felt almost like she was still attached to him. She looked up to see Orihime's worried face looking at them both.

"Is she still here?"

Orihime reacted to Ichigo's question by looking at Rukia. Rukia shook her head sadly, conveying the silent message to her friend.

"No, she said she had to go. She said the gate was opening for her soon." Orihime smiled a small smile at him. "Let's get you back inside, you're still fragile."

Rukia watched the group walk back inside, with Orihime, Chad and Uryuu giving her brief looks, saying their silent goodbyes, as she stood alone in the street outside Ichigo's house, tears easily falling down her face.

"Goodbye, everyone."

* * *

"Hey there, Rukia-chan!"

Rukia was still in the world of the living, and was currently sat on a bench at Karakura Park. The sun was setting, and Ichigo was sat on the bench next to her, reading a book. She turned her head to see Captain Kyouraku walking towards her, cheerfully waving. At seeing the captain's arrival, she quickly stood up.

"Captain Kyouraku! Is something wrong? Is something the matter with Captain Ukitake?"

"Nah" Kyouraku stood beside her, looking into the sunset. "Just came to point out that you've not left here for two months now. Your brother's getting worried."

Rukia turned to look at the sunset, still standing. "I know. Have you come to take me back?"

"Well, he had a bit of a row with Old Yama. The old man wanted you to come back straight away, you see. They decided you could have another month, but then Ukitake will need you back." He leant in closer to her and started to whisper. "You didn't hear it from me, but I hear there's a shiny Lieutenant's badge with your name on it waiting back in your room." He winked at her, whilst Rukia looked at him in surprise.

"Me? Surely all the promotions are being handed out to those who have higher skills than me?"

"Haha, Rukia-chan's being modest!" He smiled, then turned to admire the sunset, his facing taking a more serious appearance. "You'd think that, but it seems there are more Lieutenant Positions available than Captaincies now. Izuru and Hisagi both have bankai now, so they moved up. Renji's captain of fifth now, but I hear he's having problems with Hinamori, being Aizen's replacement and all. He'll be glad to see you, get some support."

"I see." Rukia blinked slowly. "How is Hinamori-san doing?"

"Pretty badly. Captain Hitsugaya's been trying to take care of her, but she went mental when Ichimaru was granted a Captains burial. Then Rangiku went mental at her and, well, a fight between two Lieutenants is pretty scary." Kyouraku sighed. "Sooner things get back to normal the better, eh, Rukia-chan?" He turned to her and smiled politely, which she returned.

She'd noticed her Captains friend was looking much more worn down than he once did. He had a few more grey hairs, and looked much more tired than he had when she'd last seen him, but there was also an air of contentedness around him.

Kyouraku looked past her to Ichigo. "Still hanging out with him? That friendship must be pretty one sided." He laughed a single laugh, gauging her reaction.

"Yeah." She smiled, and looked over to Ichigo, before turning back to the sunset. Although Rukia had never discussed her personal life with her own captain, something about her mood made her open up to her Captains friend. "I don't think I could return to Soul Society yet. Or I don't want to leave him. I can't decide which it is." She looked down at her feet, fidgeting.

"I know how that feels. Nanao-chan is sulking with me at the moment, since I got her evicted so she could move in with me." He gently chuckled to himself. "I need protecting from my own girlfriend nowadays, and I can't even get my Lieutenant to help me, considering she is my Lieutenant!"

Rukia warmly smiled at him. She hadn't known it was official with Kyouraku and Nanao, but everyone had been talking since before Aizen had betrayed the Soul Society. She heard him breathe deeply next to her.

"Well, I'd best be off, Rukia-chan. See you in a month!" He started to walk away.

"C...Captain?"

He stopped, turning his head sideways to show he was listening.

"Thank you. I know you could have sent someone else to give me the message. I appreciate you coming to see me."

He smiled, waved once, and walked off.

Rukia looked back to Ichigo, smiling sadly.

_Just one more month._

_

* * *

_

Ichigo was sat under a cherry tree at the end of his garden. He looked up into the branches, which were smothered in delicate pink cherry blossom flowers. He smiled to himself, closing his eyes and letting the gentle wind breeze past him, pushing fallen flowers across the floor.

He leant back against the wall just behind him, feeling the stones against his back. He took a deep breath, and then paused briefly.

"Hey there, Rukia."

Rukia knelt in front of Ichigo. He was at the end of his garden, just sitting. She smiled at him, making the most of her last day with him. She closed her eyes at the same time as him, breathing in the fresh air.

"Hey there, Rukia."

Rukia's eyes flashed open, looking almost as if she had seen a ghost. Ichigo hadn't moved, nor opened his eyes, but there was a small, playful smile playing across his lips. A smile she hadn't seen him wear since he'd stopped being able to see her.

"I know I can't hear you, but I know you're there. I can feel you in here." He emphasised his last statement by bringing a fist to his chest. Rukia gasped, her hand mirroring Ichigo's motion, feeling around as if trying to find a physical connection.

"Just so I know I'm not sat here talking to myself like an idiot, give me a sign you're around." He inwardly winced as the use of the cheesy phrase. He felt like he'd become much more... girly since Rukia left.

Although his thoughts were interrupted when, unexpectedly, a handful of cherry blossoms were thrown into his face.

His eyes opened, an annoyed look flashed across his face. "Hey! You couldn't think of a more subtle sign, could you?" He swatted the stray flowers out of his hair.

Rukia laughed her first genuine, happy laugh in three months. "If I was any more subtle, you'd probably be too stupid to know I was here." She smirked at him.

"Shut up."

Ichigo's response to her statement shocked them both. Both their eyes widened in shock.

"...Rukia?"

"Ichigo?"

He hadn't heard her say his name. He sat back and sighed; blaming his overactive imagination for fooling him into thinking he could hear her.

Rukia paused, then leant forward, gently putting her hands on either side of his head, and leaning in so their foreheads touched. She turned a pale pink at the intimate position, but closed her eyes and concentrated on establishing a connection. This method of communication was normally only possible between two very people with a close relationship in the Seretei, where the air was full of Reishi, but she thought it was worth a try.

Silently, she attempted to connect their thoughts. "_Ichigo, can you hear me?"_

"Rukia?"

The spoken communication loudly rang in her head, and she leapt back in shock, severing their connection. She smiled to herself, and then resumed her previous position.

"_Just think at me, stupid. If you talk, it's too loud." _Rukia closed her eyes to strengthen the connection.

"_Sorry." _Ichigo's eyes were also closed, his face serene. He paused, as if finding words to say to her. _"I miss you."_

Rukia flushed a deeper shade of pink. _"I miss you too."_

"_Why haven't you gone back to the Soul Society?"_

"_I took a vacation. But I go back tomorrow."_

There was a longer pause, as the spirit and the human came to grips with the idea of being separated after having just rediscovered each other.

"_Will I still feel you when you leave?" _Ichigo's closed eyes frowned, which what emotion, he wasn't sure.

"_I don't know."_

"_Then I guess we have to make the most of this conversation whilst we can." _Rukia felt Ichigo smile slightly, an expression which brought tears to her eyes.

"_Yeah."_

They continued communicating this way, casually thinking to each other until the sun made a full curve in the sky and started to set. Ichigo interrupted their casual conversation, of topics such as how school was going, and if Don Kanonji was still making his show.

"_Hey, Rukia?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_This isn't goodbye, you know." _

"_Ichigo." _Rukia could feel the tears threatening to escape again. She found that she had cried more in the last three months than she had in her lifetime. _"I have to go now. I can feel Byakuya and Renji; they've come to get me."_

"_Okay." _She felt him smile, although she could tell his eyes were sad. _"I guess I'll see you when I die."_

"_Ichigo! Don't think things like that!"_

"_Sorry" _She felt him smile widely_. "But you never know, I might get hit by a bus tomorrow."_

They both laughed out loud, although it wasn't an entirely humorous laugh, severing the connection in their minds. They both opened their eyes, and Rukia leant back.

"Bye, Rukia."

She leant forward and kissed his cheek in the same way she had three months before.

"Goodbye, Ichigo."

She started to walk away, then she heard Ichigo shout:

"See you in the next life! You'd better make Soul Society save me a Captain's position!"

She laughed out loud, and continued to walk away.

_At least I'll be able to find you a great Lieutenant._

_

* * *

_

**Cheesey Ending, I know, But it was just something I felt I had to write.**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I read through it a few times but there's always the mistakes that slip through.**

**I'd be grateful for any reviews, and dom't forget, favouriting this story speaks a thousand words! :)**


End file.
